1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to enhanced audio processing for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as MP3 players and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), support media playback for users of such devices. Traditionally, other portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have not offered media playback. Recently, however, mobile telephones have included the functionality of MP3 players so that music can be played back for users of the mobile telephones. Unfortunately, however, when a call is incoming to a mobile telephone, music that might otherwise be played is stopped. After the call has ended, the user can be prompted to return to the music playback if so desired. Hence, music cannot be played while using the mobile telephone to engage in a voice call.
Additionally, mobile telephones and computers (e.g., Internet telephony), can enable users to engage in voice calls with multiple parties. However, one problem with such conventional devices is that a user can easily get confused as to who is talking when there are multiple participants on a voice call.
Thus, there is need to facilitate improved audio capabilities for electronic devices.